Vendra Prog
Vendra Prog (originally from Ratchet: Into the Nexus) is the most wanted criminal in Galaxia, with her brother, Neftin, being the second-most wanted. She is a half-Mobian/Nether, and is a spacebender. Background Vendra and Neftin were born in the Netherverse around the time Dimentio Winkiebottom began to take over their world. The Prog parents were warned by the Mobians about Dimentio's danger, and they used ancient space magic to banish Vendra and Neftin to Forest Moon Endor. They were raised in Meero Orphanage, where they were bullied due to being a different species. One night, a Nether Rift opened in her room, where she spoke with Dimentio himself, who called himself the King of Space. He granted her powerful spacebending, which she used to destroy her bullies, and in time, she and Neftin became the most-wanted criminals in Galaxia. They began to seek out the Dimensionator to find their lost people. Nextgen Series Vendra and Neftin first appear in Operation: NECSUS, in which she makes a deal with Percival Tachyon, claiming they have common goals. She ambushes Vweeb, Makava, Tronta, and Arianna on Coruscant, on their mission to deliver Caesar Clown. She and Neftin attack the operatives and take Caesar away. After Tachyon's promotion to Chancellor, she and Neftin are vindicated for their crimes, and she joins Tachyon as they capture Sector V and Nebula. Vendra traps Sector V in an anti-gravity bubble, then grabs Nebula from behind and sucks her spacebending chi from her body. Later, she and Neftin capture Sheila, Chris, and Mason on the Kreeli Comet, then when Team Nebula comes to save them on Zordoom, Vendra tries to team up with Nebula to recover the Dimensionator. Nebula declines as the heroes escape, and Tachyon begins to suspect Vendra of treachery. When the heroes come to Reepor, Tachyon is denying Vendra the Dimensionator, and she is ordered to separate the heroes across the valley via teleporting. In the Invasion of Coruscant, Vendra does battle with MaKayla King and Vweeb. She gets defeated as Nebula and Dimentia's Space Chi escapes and goes to Nebula, allowing her to defeat Tachyon. After Tachyon's defeat, Vendra came to and took Nebula's Space Chi again, then added it to the Dimensionator which she used to finally awaken the King of Space. The Netherverse opened as Dimentio Winkiebottom revealed himself, demonstrating his Logia spacebending. He took the Dimensionator and flew back to the Netherverse, and Vendra followed and asked of his business there. Dimentio explained their backstory, and in his quest to destroy all the universe's matter, the Nethers would be destroyed. Angered, Vendra returned to Team Nebula and agreed to help them get to the Nexus. Once they made it back, Vendra and Neftin went ahead to battle Dimentio, but were defeated. When Team Nebula came, Vendra used the last of her strength to give her own chi to Nebula. She and Neftin escaped from the Nexus with Team Nebula's help, but 2 days later, Neftin forcefully carried her to prison (but not before Dandy brought them to Alien Registration). Appearance Vendra has white skin, dark-pink hair with two points, and pale yellow eyes. She wears dark-purple armor with yellow pointed shoulder-pads, and is fairly thin. Personality Vendra is a very wicked and spiteful girl thanks to years of bullying, having only care for her brother, Neftin. She wants desperately to find a way to her home, willing to trust the mysterious "King of Space". She relates to Tachyon and Nebula in that sense, with both having lost their people, and wishes to team up with them to obtain both their goals of seeing them. Powers Vendra is a spacebender, but claims to be a different variety of the sort. She was granted her powers by the King of Space, and has developed to a point where she can suck the space chi out of another bender's body. Category:Insomniac Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Spacebenders Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Convicted Category:Necsus Bosses Category:Mobians Category:Tachyon's Army